


Nexus Map III

by Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Fanart, Maps, Tel's Resources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A map of the various interstellar trips made in the Vorkosigan Saga novels. More impressionistic than useful, I have to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nexus Map III

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to reuse for non-profit fic, fannish, or gaming purposes, with attribution.

And a version without the routes (since it's a quite decent map otherwise, if rough around the edges, and shows a few posited routes I was never able to fit in elsewhere).

 

 

 


End file.
